Atmosphere
by Minpha
Summary: Gracias por esta pequeña felicidad. Abrazaré todos estos sentimientos en mi corazón. AU 3x4


Bien, creo que soy la última persona en llegar con el oneshot para la convocatoria de la página en facebook de Gundam Wing Yaoi.

No es la gran cosa ¡apenas he llegado a más de las mil palabras! Pero la Universidad no me da tiempo. Y ni decir que no escribo seriamente desde hace milenios lel Aparte yo solo escribo fics de mis chinos gays (como dice mi mamá y mi tío xD). Así que no prometo nada.

Como es a la rápida que lo vengo a dejar, después vendré a pulir las faltas de ortografía.

PD: Les debo reviews a las demás historias, así que el viernes me verán jodiendoles (｀･ω･´)ゞ

* * *

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, buscaba conservar el calor de estas mientras avanzaba con paso lento y pesado por las calles que se hallaban a esas altas horas, prácticamente vacías. Tenía las mejillas y la nariz matizada de un color rosado que apenas se asomaba tras la bufanda con la que había buscado protegerse de esa fría noche de invierno. _¿Por qué no llegaba a casa? ¿Acaso lo había olvidado?_

La verdad es que no debería ser tan impaciente. Pero al haber llegado temprano a casa y preparar una deliciosa cena, incluso haber llevado aquel pequeño pastel con sumos esfuerzos para no dejarlo caer cuando por poco una pandilla de chiquillos había pasado corriendo a su lado; golpeándolo ligeramente. Se había arreglado. Y luego ¿qué? Sentado ante la mesa que solo esperaba que los platos fueran servidos.

Pasó una, dos horas. Después se había cambiado frente a la ventana; esperando por aquel que hacia su llegada tan tardía, pero nada. Lo que era más, noto como la temperatura en el ambiente se enfriaba. Seguramente nevaría pronto. Las nubes en el cielo lo pronosticaban.

Su amado sentía una especie de fascinación melancólica ante aquella sustancia helada de color claro. Pero para el, pensar en una nevada le recordaba aquella primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas. Había resbalado gracias a lo húmedo del suelo, aquella tarde de invierno. Dando con todos sus huesos sobre el pavimento en su carrera por llegar a la estación del metro y coger el último tren de esa noche. Se alegró de caer allí y no en las escaleras, ya que hubiera resultado aún más doloroso. Quejándose por lo bajo, tomo con una mano el morral que cargaba y estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando vio una mano extendida delante de el. Su mirada paso entonces, de aquella delgada mano al rostro del dueño de esta. Una sonrisa amable y una mirada esmeralda que transmitía un indefinido sentimiento, llena de intensidad. El cabello le caía graciosamente delante del rostro cubriendo uno de estos y se sintió avergonzado ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño? —dijo el extraño con voz en un tono suave; cadencioso, cálido. Torpemente estrecho aquella mano que se le brindaba para ponerse de pie. Era tan confortable la piel de aquella persona, que no quiso soltarla. Y no lo hizo ¿Cómo olvidar que tras perder aquel tren, aquel hombre amablemente lo llevo a su casa? ¿Cómo olvidar aquella amistad que comenzara con un simple apretón de manos? ¿Cómo olvidar, la felicidad que tuvo junto a él después?

Y allí estaba, la noche de su séptimo aniversario caminando desolado por las calles. ¿Y si él estaba con alguien más? No, eso no era posible el otro confiaba plenamente en el, no se merecía que estuviera teniendo aquellos pensamientos entorno a su persona. Jamás le había dado motivos para desconfiar. Sabía perfectamente que aquel hombre verdaderamente lo amaba.

— ¿Quatre? —Aquella voz familiar lo llamaba y por el puro instinto se giró y su rostro se alegró al momento, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y corría hasta llegar donde el otro. Rodeo el torso del mayor con fuerza, apoyando su frente sobre el hombro ajeno— ¿Qué haces a fuera? Puedes enfermarte —le dijo con un tono preocupado— ¿Pasó algo, Quatre? —El aludido negó vehemente mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza, se sentía un idiota.

— Solo abrázame...Regresemos a casa. No me sueltes —pidió suavemente.

¿Cómo decirle que todos los días se preocupaba por que aquel hombre de bellos ojos verdes no regresara a casa? Si, Quatre siempre temía que su ángel volviera al cielo de donde descendió. Pero no podía decirle eso, ya tenía suficiente con que sus conocidos le dijeran idiota ante esos pensamientos, por eso callaba sus miedos y preocupaciones de alma enamorada y se reconfortaba mientras el mayor soltaba una pequeña risita mientras le estrechaba cariñosamente, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

En silencio, aquellas dos figuras se movían de regreso a su hogar. Las calles que no cambian, la ruta que tantas veces han recorrido tomados de la mano, como en aquel mismo momento. Sin miedos aparentes, con el valor para seguir por que entre ambos existe un lazo tan fuerte que no puede ser tachado de impuro o inmoral. Un lazo que se fortalece cada día, con cada sonrisa que se regalan al amanecer el uno frente al otro o con aquella tierna emoción intangible cuando el mayor toca la flauta traversa algunas veces después de la cena, logrando tranquilizarlo; arrullarlo. Nada parece ensombrecer el horizonte de aquel camino que transitan juntos.

¿Entonces, por que el corazón se le encoge al joven de eterna sonrisa de niño, cuando piensa en el "mañana"? El solo quiere mantenerse por ese sendero, y aun si es una ilusión que aquello dure por el resto de sus vidas, prefiere creer en eso y en la mirada soñadora de aquel encantador hombre al que ama. Si es un sueño, ruega a los cielos jamás abrir los ojos ante algún tipo de realidad donde ese hombre no este, porque ya no puede verse sin él. Sería como perder una mitad de sí mismo.

Llegar a casa, y sumirse en ese suave silencio acogedor de su hogar. Sin encender las luces, sin decir una sola palabra, los ojos del mayor se iluminan al poder percibir que el otro le había esperado, lo sabe perfectamente por esa mesa que no atestiguo aquella cena.

— Lo lamento, no pude salir antes del trabajo. Pero no lo olvide —le dijo tomando sus mejillas cariñosamente entre sus manos. Salidas...Siempre con esa temperatura sin importar que estuviera helando. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de aquel hombre. Las sensaciones que podía transmitirle solo con su tacto.

— Trowa —murmuró aquel nombre y no hubo nada más.

Aquellos labios que se juntaron a los suyos, reclamando por el elixir que lo hacía llenarse de felicidad. Con movimientos torpes y lentos; como si fuera la primera vez, se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían desde hacía más de cuatro años. Las manos ansiosas de uno y otro que acariciaban cada centímetro que estaba expuesto. Las respiraciones que comenzaban a agitarse mientras la ropa estorbaba. Un beso, y otro más. Una lucha silenciosa, mientras las manos siguen bajando, subiendo; explorando el territorio que tan bien conocen. En medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, pueden amarse y decirse cuanto se necesitan, sin palabras. Las acciones a veces dicen más.

El cuerpo del mayor cae exhausto tras un periodo de tiempo que parece eterno y al mismo tiempo fugaz. El joven de piel suave y pálida, pronto se acurruca a su lado; jugando con el castaño cabello ajeno. Se contenta con que este solo le sonría en medio de las penumbras. Se contenta con el suave roce de aquellos dedos sobre su mejilla.

_._

_«Gracias por esta pequeña felicidad. Abrazaré todos estos sentimientos en mi corazón»._

* * *

Valientes quienes llegaron hasta aquí xd.

Gracias.


End file.
